L in Real Life
by Aimsee89
Summary: What happens if when L died, instead of going to heaven or wherever dead people are supposed to go, he ended up in the real world and more precisely a Death Note fangirl's bedroom? *Discontinued*
1. Bells

Disclaimer: By no means does Death Note and the amazing L belong to me. It is all the rightful work of Tsugumi Oba and Takeshi Obata. All I own is an L plushie and i'm still waiting for it to turn into the real thing!

This is just a bit of fun and isn't supposed to be taken too seriously. Anyways enjoy!

L in Real Life

Chapter 1

Bells

* * *

Bells, he could only hear the bells. Louder and louder they got. What where they for? A wedding at a church or maybe even a funeral? His funeral. Who could tell? His thoughts were only on the bells. He knew something was going to happen to him. Something that wasn't supposed to happen. Something he had no control over. But why did he hear the bells?

Elsewhere in another timeline and another universe, somebody's wind chime was chiming, only there wasn't any wind to chime it. This alerted the young woman who heard it eerily dinging. So she dived off her comfy bed she had being lying on and examined the seemingly haunted object. It was ringing louder and louder like a church bell but still there was no wind. The girl had her window open a tad but there was no wind outside, only heavy torrential rain. She stood below it watching it dinging in it's haunted rhythm. She wasn't scared of it just confused. She lifted her left hand up to it and halted it's movements with her fingers. It stopped for a second and then carried on with the eternal dinging.

"Strange," she said and carried on watching the wind chime dance and sing in hopes that the strange ringing would stop soon and she would finally find out what was causing the strange occurrence.

Meanwhile, the legendary detective L had just had his name written in the Death Note by a skeletal White shinigami and his life was draining away with the rain. First in what seemed like slow motion, he dropped the dessert spoon he was holding in his hand. The clattering sound of it went unheard through the noise of the bells. The bells always the bells. Then the legend himself fell from his seat, slowly in time with the chiming. The end was nigh but he needed to hold out just a little longer. He was encircled with arms belonging to whom he didn't know or care but the bells were calling him. He looked at the face of the person who had grabbed a hold of him. It was Light or more precisely, Kira. The bells chimed louder and louder, the masked innocence of the face above him was slowly being uncovered to show the true colours underneath. The face of evil and the face of Kira. The bells were calling him and L followed. Finally he closed his eyes and everything went dark.

The wind chime that the young woman had quickly become accustomed to ringing, strangely ceased it's ringing and all she could hear then was the passing rain storm outside.

"This is getting weird," she said to herself and slowly climbed back on her bed. Not before giving the wind chime a final death stare and a flick with her finger. Back on her bed she cuddled up to her favourite plush toys. She grabbed her fluffy Black and White bunny and her little L plush doll and fell into a deep sleep. Her dreams were extremely vivid that night. She dreamed that her L plushie turned into the real thing and stayed like that. She also dreamed that they became good friends but things like that only happen in fiction.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short hopefully my next chapters will be longer. Hope you enjoyed it.

If you liked it review! If you didn't like it, flame me. haha


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: Yet again Death Note and L don't belong to me. They belong to Tsugumi Oba and Takeshi Obata. All I own is an L plushie and i'm still waiting for it to turn into the real thing! I only own Emma and her name is by no means related to anyone living or dead. So if it is, it's all accidental.

This is just a bit of fun and isn't supposed to be taken too seriously. Anyways enjoy!

L in Real Life

Chapter 2

Meeting

The next morning the sun had finally come out of its hiding place and the heavy rain storm from the night before had completely stopped. Birds sang in the trees outside of the girl's house and the noises of cars passing by on the road could be heard driving past on their way to work.

The girl could feel warmth radiating from somewhere next to her but it didn't feel like warm weather, it felt like body heat. There was something made of cloth squashed against her face that her arms had seemed to have become wrapped around too, groggily she opened her eyes to see what it was. All she could see was the White colour of some type of cloth seemingly like cotton. She felt the strange heat radiating from it and grabbed on to it, she heard a timid squeaking noise when she touched it but thought nothing of it. The cloth felt soft under her fingers but under it she also felt hardness of muscle. Slowly it rose up and down, up and down breathing. She gradually looked up to see a mess of thick Black hair and two frightened eyebrow less Black baggy eyes staring back at her and that's when she screamed and kicked out at the person lying across from her.

With an oof noise, L darted off of the bed so fast he could have made Sonic the Hedgehog jealous. He stared at the girl in surprise. The girl clutched her blankets to her chest trying to protect herself from him. She gave him the most evil stare she could muster.

"Who are you?" he asked her confused.

"You get in my bed then have the cheek to ask who I am!" she all but shouted in anger whilst trying to hide her embarrassingly girly pyjamas.

"I remember I was just about to prove the Death Note works and then...," L mumbled chewing on his thumb. "I don't know I died I assume. Instead of passing on to the next life or wherever I am supposed to go, I seem to have been sent here to this alternate dimension of sorts. There's a 95 percent chance I am stuck here until I can find out why."

"Wait a minute," the girl backed up. "You're L."

"You know who I am?" he asked quite incredulous. He was still rather shook up from the fact he had died and had been brought back to life in the arms of the opposite sex, not to mention he was also in her bed.

"Well duh," she said. "Everyone knows who you are."

"Just how is that possible? I've never shown my face to anybody before, except to the members of the Japanese police," he stared at her in question.

"Well here in the real world you're famous," She explained. "You're in a manga called Death Note. It's done that well it also got made into an anime and a couple of movies," she jumped a little out of the blankets in excitement "Oops, sorry for scaring you but just how did you end up here?"

"I died," he said again with a withering look "So did Watari..." he sighed.

"Oh yeah I remember that part," she said. "It was the saddest part ever, I cried."

The girl stared at L and L stared back. L stood uncomfortably by the side of the girl's bed leaning against her wardrobe, hands in pockets, scratching his leg with his foot. The girl just sat in the bed looking at him and thinking.

"Well don't just stand there," she told him "come sit down here and I'll tell you who I am and hopefully we can find out together what you're doing here." L looked at her worried. "Don't worry, in the real world Death Notes don't exist. I can't hurt you, not that I would anyway. Oh and if you sit down I'll give you cake. I know you love cake." She patted the side of the bed next to where she sat.

L didn't need asking twice and with a slight smile he cautiously climbed on to the bed and sat in his patented position, Legs pulled up to chest and hands on knees.

"So who are you?" asked L for the second time. "You know all about me I am surmising, but I know absolutely nothing about you and I don't like not knowing about people, especially when I am going to be getting free cake from that person."

"First of all, my name is Emma Reid," she began. "I'm 20 years old, live in England and I'm a huge fan," she said with utmost sincerity. "I also hate Light Yagami and love cake!" she finished with a slight giggle.

"A woman after my own heart," said L now chewing on his thumb. "Well then Emma Reid, who is 20 years old, a huge fan, who also hates Light Yagami and loves cake. I thought you were going to be giving me some?" he questioned giving his usually unnerving stare that didn't seem to faze Emma that much and cocking his head to the side cutely.

"That is if you trust me to not poison it," she teased. "For all you know I could have been lying up to now and am thinking of a good opportunity to get rid of you," she eyed him nonchalantly.

"I've already deciphered that you love cake and wouldn't like to see it go to waste so there will be no point in poisoning it," he explained "and also you said you hate Light Yagami so you wouldn't give him the thrill of seeing me die again." He finished.

"Okay then your funeral," she said laughing "let's go get some cake; I'm actually craving strawberry for some strange reason." She then got up out of bed untangling herself from the blankets in the process, and led L downstairs to the kitchen.


	3. Cake

Disclaimer: Just in case, Death Note and L don't belong to me although I wish they did. They belong to Tsugumi Oba and Takeshi Obata. All I own is an L plushie and I'm still waiting for him to turn into the real thing! I only own Emma Reid, 20 years old, fan of L, lover of cake and hater of Light Yagami. Her name is by no means related to anyone living or dead. So if it is, it's all accidental.

Authors note: Thank you everybody who has left a review so far. You guys are amazing!

This is just a bit of fun and isn't supposed to be taken too seriously. Anyways enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

L in Real Life

Chapter 3

Cake

The kitchen was rather gaudy for L's tastes, it was painted in the brightest of yellows and the white ware all seemed to stand out from the worn brown surfaces of the counter tops and the black and white tiles on the floor. All of this quirkiness seemed to accentuate the large silver fridge freezer the most. It stood like a monolith at the back of the room, totally over sizing everything else in the kitchen. It was dotted with photographs of what L could assume was Emma's family and friends all held up with a collection of novelty fridge magnets from places such as Australia and Germany. All in all, the entire kitchen could have been described as cosy; at least it wasn't boring. Not that L would know much about what was boring or not.

"The family likes to travel a lot," said Emma pointing towards the photographs on the fridge, whilst opening it to unveil the mouth-watering strawberry covered cream cake inside, that looked quite celestial with the added light of the fridge shining behind it. Especially to the man who had just died and had been seemingly reincarnated.

"I see," said L nibbling on his thumb, eyeing up the cake inside the fridge that Emma was getting a hold of the plate of and putting on one of the counter tops. He followed the plate with his eyes as Emma grabbed a knife and cut it into two large pieces for the both of them. "So if your family is travelling around the world, then why are you still here?" L questioned whilst climbing up one of the stools at the breakfast bar and crouching on it.

"Well," said Emma handing him a plate of cake and a dessert fork to eat it with, "I'm currently studying to become an illustrator so that one day I could possibly create amazing characters like you and also I prefer staying here, even if the weather is depressing." She then seated herself on a stool next to L at the breakfast bar and started munching on her own piece of cake.

L watched Emma curiously as they both ate. He hadn't really paid much attention to her appearance when they were talking in her bedroom, but now he looked properly at her he noticed that she had dark blonde hair that seemed to be in a style very much like Mello's. He smirked a little at this fact and then quickly wondered just how his successors were doing now that they had their time to actually shine. He would have to ask or find out later how everything in Death Note as Emma called it, ended but first he would enjoy this cake.

"What you lookin' at?" Emma asked mid way through chewing a piece of strawberry she had just put in her mouth. L also happened to notice that she also had quite large and expressionable green eyes that twinkled in the morning light.

"I was thinking," said L. "What are your theories on how I came to be here?" He'd already finished his cake but was still toying with the strawberry trying to get it on the end of his dessert fork whole.

"Well," Emma explained, grabbing a hold of a piece of paper and a pen to the side of her in which to doodle a diagram on to explain her case. "I think you died and became reincarnated here in Jolly Olde England for a reason." She drew a chibi picture of L's head. "First of all you weren't supposed to die at this time, so because you did, there was a mix up in the great pie in the sky and whoever sorts out the afterlife stuff, decided that you were meant to live but not in your dimension." Now on the page she drew an L chibi looking extremely confused and had lots of question marks floating around him. "So because you left your body back in we'll call it the Death Note World, the only body you could enter was one that was already dead, so you came to life from the body of my L or more precisely You plushie." She finished off with a picture of her plush doll transforming into the L sat before her.

"That makes sense," said L chewing on his thumbnail. "Although I still don't understand why did I come back to life in England, many miles away from Japan and why in the body of your plush doll? Surely if this "Death Note" is as popular as you say it is, there must be billions of Me plush dolls everywhere. Why didn't my soul transfer into one of those?" He looked up at the kitchen ceiling pensively. "This will require a lot more thinking. Good drawings by the way," He trailed off clutching his legs to his chest.

"Thanks," said Emma and they both sat there a while longer whilst Emma drew more silly pictures and L tried to work out what they were. Eventually Emma decided that she needed to go and get ready for the day and left L to his own devices.

"Make yourself at home," she told L before going upstairs to the bathroom. "You can watch some TV in the lounge if you like or even read my books or something. Since you might be staying here for a while you may as well get familiar with the house."

"Thank you," said L nodding towards her "I shall." Emma then left to go upstairs and L was left in his own company, just how he liked it. L thought it was high time to do a little bit of snooping around, so he decided to check out Emma's collection of books and possibly find out how his story ended. In the lounge area there was a high bookshelf with a selection of manga books and novels all lined up in alphabetical order. He searched with his pointer finger until he came to the D section. When he finally found the Death Note section, he was surprised that there weren't just manga books but two novels and somebody, 97% chance it was Emma, had even put a selection of Death Note DVDs next to them. L assumed these were the anime and movies that Emma mentioned when they met about 2 hours ago. Since L wanted to find out the ending of Death Note, he pulled out the 13th manga book seeing as it was the last but when he went to read it, he actually found out it was a fanbook with information about all the characters of the series. L shrugged to himself, he didn't mind finding out the ending later, this book seemed like a bit of fun so he decided to give it a read. He flicked to the section about himself and couldn't help laughing to himself at how true it was.

Meanwhile upstairs, Emma had just finished brushing her teeth and decided to put on some music whilst she showered. She put a CD in her stereo and set the volume to loud, way loud and pressed play.

Suddenly L was shocked out of being engrossed in Death Note 13 by the banging of very loud music and the sound of footsteps walking the floor above him. He remembered that Emma was getting ready and he tried to relax back into the black leather armchair, finding it hard to concentrate properly with such loud music playing. Eventually after what seemed like forever the music stopped and steps coming down the stairs could be heard. Emma emerged from behind the lounge door looking a lot more awake. She was wearing jeans very much like L's own but instead of a plain white shirt; she was wearing a pink shirt with multicoloured writing all over it and a pair of red Converse Allstars.

"L, I've just had an amazing idea," she exclaimed excitedly.

"And what is that?" asked L looking up from his book slightly with a smirk on his face after reading about Light's exploits in Death Note 13.

"We're going shopping!" she shouted and grabbed him by the arm. "It's not like you can wear those clothes day in day out if you're going to be living here for a while."

"I happen to like my clothes," said L rather scared. He was starting to be reminded of a certain blonde haired girl with pigtails.

"Well I know you do, but if you wear the same thing for days on end you'll stink and I don't want my nice, clean house to smell like sweat. You're coming whether you like it or not." She said rather evilly, pulling at his arm.

L stared at Emma timidly. "If I come shopping with you, will you get me more cake?" he asked compromisingly.

"Sure," she answered. "anyway, where we're going there is an icecream van. I'll treat you to some. So come on, let's get going." Finally L got up and Emma elbowed him out of her front door after giving him a random pair of her brother's trainers for him to wear on his feet whilst outside.


	4. Shopping

Disclaimer: Yet again, Death Note and L don't belong to me although I wish they did. They belong to Tsugumi Oba and Takeshi Obata. If they did belong to me I'd make it so L never died but yeah as I said, they aren't mine! All I own is an L plushie and I'm still waiting for him to turn into the real thing! I only own Emma Reid, L fangirl extraordinaire!

Authors note: Sorry about the hold up with this chapter. I have to work on weekends so I can't update chapters straight away. Sorry it took so long! Again, thank you reviewers. You guys are amazing!

This is just a bit of fun and isn't supposed to be taken too seriously. Anyways on with Chapter 4. Enjoy!

* * *

L in Real Life

Chapter 4

Shopping

Once outside, Emma pulled a car key from her pocket and opened up the passenger side door to the small blue car parked in front of her house. She nodded towards L to get in and he did. Not before pulling a sneaky lollipop from his own pocket and putting it in his mouth holding it inbetween his thin thumb and index finger. Emma rolled her eyes knowingly at this and then got in the driving seat and started the car. They both put on their seatbelts and then set off to the local shopping outlet.

"Just thought I'd mention," L said giving Emma a side glance from his crouched position as they were zooming through the streets in the little blue car "I don't smell. I cleanse myself regularly so my body doesn't have time to stink as you so put it."

"Well then," Emma shot back with her hands on the wheel whilst looking forward as she was driving. "Your body might not stink but your clothes definitely would if you wear the same ones for weeks on end. You may be extremely intellectual but you definitely lack common sense." She laughed to herself looking over quickly to see if L was offended but he didn't even bat an eyelid. Typical she thought.

L on the other hand just continued chewing on his lolly like he either couldn't be bothered to argue about such trivial things or it was below him. Emma didn't really care either way. She got slightly bored of the silence other than the sound of lollipop nibbling coming from L's direction, so she switched on the car radio and tapped the steering wheel to the beat of the music. After a while the radio station started playing a song that Emma thoroughly enjoyed, so instead of just tapping the steering wheel in time with the song, she also started singing along with it tone deafly. L looked over at her midway through devouring his lolly and cringed slightly. Emma paid him no stead and carried on with her singing.

Eventually after what seemed like forever to L, they made it to the shopping outlet. Emma parked the car in a bay a few yards away from the outlet and got out, pretty much dragging L out of the car to the first clothes store she could find.

Inside the clothes store, Emma pulled L towards the men's clothing section and started searching through the clothes and pulling some out. L just stood there. He wasn't used to these sorts of places and felt a little overwhelmed. He put his thumb in his mouth to calm himself a little. He was so used to his limited wardrobe back in Japan and didn't see the point of lots of different outfits.

"Here, make yourself useful," Emma said to L handing him a selection of articles of clothing she had pulled off a railing. "These should fit you." She mumbled to herself holding up what appeared to be a pair of black skinny jeans which L pulled a disgusted face at.

"Is this all really necessary?" L asked from behind the rapidly growing pile of clothing he was holding.

"Uh huh," Emma confirmed totally immersed in pulling clothes off of railings and throwing them towards the mountain L was carrying

"How are we going to pay for all of this?" He said muffled from behind all the clothes.

"That's where this little baby comes in," she held up what appeared to be a credit card. "My parents gave me this in case of emergencies and this definitely is an emergency." She looked over towards L. "Now then we have a lot of clothes, we just need some of those white shirts and jeans you love so much and a pair of shoes. Surely those trainers of my younger brothers feel gross."

L would have nodded but the pile of clothes in his arms was wobbling unsteadily so he just stood there quietly, trying not to fall over anything. Emma pulled a handful of white shirts out of a pile on a shelf and pulled a load of blue jeans from their hangers and placed them on the unsteady pile that L was carrying, along with a pair of black Converse Allstars she had found by a mannequin modelling the most recent fashion. She also managed to procure him some boxer shorts which she put in a basket to be bought later.

"Right that will do. Now go try all those outfits on in the fitting rooms. I'll wait outside," Emma told L and began to walk away towards the ladies clothing section holding her shopping basket.

"Wait," L called to Emma.

"What?" She asked.

"You may have to direct me to the fitting rooms, Emma. I can't see what is in front of me and there is a 50% chance that I may fall."

Emma laughed playfully at the fact L needed help. "Okie dokie," she replied and put her hands around his waist emitting a startled squeak from L and guided him to the fitting rooms.

"Arigato gozai masu," L thanked Emma in muffled Japanese making her blush slightly at how different he sounded. Luckily he couldn't see her red face from behind all the clothes. A fact, that Emma was quite thankful of.

"Okay then," she said fairly quickly "I'll be around the girl's section. See you in a while." She got out of L's vicinity as quickly as she could. She needed a little while to calm her swooning problem.

A good long while later, both L and Emma left the shopping outlet holding bags up on bags of clothes. Emma struggled to open the boot of the car with her collection of bags in hand, whilst L waited patiently for it to open all the while trying to juggle the bags and eat another lollipop that had mysteriously appeared from the confines of his jeans pocket. Eventually Emma managed to get the boot open and jam all her shopping bags inside, then quite gracefully considering he was swamped with bags; L placed his bags of clothes in the boot too.

"Now what about that icecream?" asked L cocking his head to the side, lollipop in hand.

"Alright," replied Emma with a knowing sigh. She had tired herself out shopping and could do with a nice icecream to sit down with and enjoy. L's eyes lit up as they made their way to the icecream van across the carpark.

"How can I help you love?" the man serving the icecream asked Emma.

"I'll have a vanilla cornet with a flake and sprinkles please," said Emma "What would you like L?" she nudged L from his staring at the pictures of all the different icecreams you could buy. He humphed slightly but looked over to the icecream man waiting for his order.

"I'll have one of those," he pointed at one of the pictures. It consisted of a chocolate covered wafer filled with vanilla icecream and strawberry sauce topped with sprinkles and nuts.

"Umm...yeah one of those as well, please," Emma asked the vendor.

"Isn't the guy supposed to pay for stuff like this?" the icecream man asked L assuming that the two of them were a couple.

"Haha," Emma laughed nervously "You've got it all wrong we're just friends..." she trailed off.

"It's okay Emma, I've got this," L mentioned pulling out some money from his pocket to pay the man. To say Emma was surprised would be an understatement, she had just seen someone who was her favourite anime character of all time, pay an icecream man with British sterling when he had not long been pretty much spirited away from his life in Japan. The Japanese used yen didn't they? Where had L got the pound notes in his pocket from?

After getting their icecream and sitting on a bench, Emma cut right to the chase.

"Where'd that English money come from? Weren't you like in Japan for the duration of your anime?" she questioned him whilst licking her icecream.

"I was, but you seem to have forgotten, I was originally from England," he said inbetween devouring his icecream wafer thing. "So in all possibly I would have at least some English money."

"Yeah but it seems strange that you were carrying English pounds in your pocket when you were all the way in Japan." Emma established that much.

"Strangely enough I wasn't carrying any of the English currency with me on the day I died." L said inbetween licking the strawberry sauce off of his wafer. "I had some yen in my pocket but when I checked my pockets this morning to find my lollipop, I discovered it had turned into Great British Sterling. I didn't think it was important so I didn't mention it."

"That's really weird..." Emma trailed off thinking.

"Your icecream is melting." L pointed out, knocking Emma out of her reverie.

"Oh yeah," said Emma slightly embarrassed and she started to relax and enjoy her icecream. What was up with all these weird happenings though? First her windchime goes crazy, then L winds up in her bedroom and now this. Emma originally thought her life was boring, now that idea had completely gone out of the window.

"Penny for your thoughts," said L glancing over at Emma from his crouch on the bench. He actually had a penny between his fingers he was playing with. His icecream by now had completely disappeared into his digestive system.

"I was just thinking, what's with all these strange happenings? First my windchime won't stop ringing, then you appear, not that that is a bad thing mind you and now your money changes what country it represents. I wonder what other strange things are going to happen to me."

"This very much reminds me of the Kira case, only nobody has died. Well I have, but that is besides the point." L explained rather mind bogglingly. "Well that had a lot of strange things happening in succession. At some points, even I didn't understand what was going on."

"That's true," said Emma "Your face when you heard the word shinigami. That was hilarious," she giggled.

"That's because up until that moment in time, I had been assuming that they didn't exist, but then I had to actually believe they did."

Suddenly a loud rumbling noise came from Emma's direction. She looked down embarrassed at her stomach as did L.

"It seems you need nourishment," stated L quite obviously. "Was the icecream not filling enough?"

Emma couldn't help herself, she laughed loudly at L. "L, you might be able to eat sweets all day and not get fat or die from malnourishment but here in the real world. We need a balanced diet and right now I'm craving burgers."

"So I take it there is a ninety three percent chance you are going to drag me along to a burger place?" L asked rubbing his lip with his thumb.

"Yep," said Emma jumping up from the bench, running towards her car L in tow.


	5. Friends

Disclaimer: Yet again L and the Death Note franchise don't belong to me. They belong to Tsugumi Oba and Takeshi Obata. If Death Note did belong to me I'd make it so L didn't die. All I own is an L plushie I am STILL waiting to turn into the real thing, Emma Reid and the new character Elizabeth Magluven and the alias Luca Leigh. If any of these names sound like anyone familiar, either living or dead, it is entirely unintentional and I apologise ^^

Author's Note: Thanks again to my reviewers and to my amazing friend Azzy who read all the chapters so far in one night and gave me some awesome feedback. I dedicate this chapter to you. Sorry that the character based on you not actually being anything like you though. Creative license took over haha. ^_^"

Sorry this chapter is so short...

Also to my valued readers my next chapter will be a coupled of weeks late as I go on holiday to Majorca soon. But whilst I am away I will be writing up notes and jotting down ideas for future chapters. Now on with the story! ^^

* * *

L in Real Life

Chapter 5

Friends

The burger restaurant was very loud. People chattered whilst eating masses of burgers and children laughed and shouted at each other over their children's meals. The drive over from the shopping outlet had been surprisingly quiet to L. Already he was growing used to Emma's loud and optimistic personality and her ability or lack thereof, to sing loudly to any song that came on the radio. Emma seemed happy, but L already knew she was masking her true feelings of uncertainty about the strange occurrences that had been happening quite frequently in this short time he had been around her.

This burger place was not a place L would usually go inside, not only was it loud but it didn't seem to sell any of the sugared necessities that L often ate. It was actually a bit of a greasy spoon. Emma had said something about how the closest Mcdonald's burgers had been to cows was when the lorry delivering the burgers to the restaurant drove past them in the fields. He had then gone on to ask why Emma was eating them to which she replied that she was craving junk food for some strange reason. Strange indeed thought L. L just ordered a black coffee and had helped himself to all the sugar packets. That would keep him going for a while. Emma ordered something called a Big Mac Meal which consisted of a two storey cheese burger, lettuce and some mysterious special sauce. She also got a paper box full of stick thin fries and a massive paper cup with some kind of carbonated beverage inside.

"So L," said Emma conversationally midway through chewing on her burger "How do you compare this world to Death Note world?" She looked over to him sat in his usual style across from her in the booth they had both occupied near the window.

"Well," said L opening a packet of sugar and daintily dropping it in his coffee. "I miss the fact I can't capture Kira here because he doesn't exist, but that could also be considered a good thing. Kira is evil."

"Yeah a hundred percent he's Light Yagami," said Emma now reaching for her drink. "That's why I hate the dude."

"I knew it," L said sipping his coffee and pulling a face. It still needed more sugar. "I could just never prove it. All I needed was one thing to tie him down and I would have caught him."

"Yeah you were on to something with the thirteen day rule but then he had Rem the shinigami kill you. By the way the thirteen day rule and that other one are fakes. Light had them put in to cover his own back."

"Damn that Light," L said in his usual monotone with a bit of an angry edge to it. "Well one good thing did come from him killing me."

"And what is that L?" Asked Emma intrigued.

"My successors will beat him. Justice will win in the end." He smiled to himself and Emma sighed.

"And there was me thinking you would say that it was that you got to meet me," she pouted pretending to be insulted.

"Well that is another good thing I would like to mention." L looked over to Emma and she blushed. "If I hadn't have bumped into you on my way to the afterlife, there's an 88 percent chance I would have probably died or been killed again so thank you." He momentarily forgot he wasn't in Japan anymore and bowed his head in thanks. Emma just smiled in a slightly embarrassed way.

Suddenly as if from nowhere, a girl shaped blur bounded up to the booth that L and Emma were sat at and grabbed Emma in a surprise hug.

"Emma! I've not seen you for ages. How've you been?" the girl exclaimed releasing her friend from the somewhat glomp.

"Hey Izzychan," she answered the excited girl that looked to be about the same age as her. "I'm good thanks. How have you been?"

"Really good," she said in a jovial tone "You'll never guess what happened to me the other day..." she trailed off and Emma partially listened and nodded when appropriate. She mostly wasn't listening to what her friend was saying, her mind was on other things that were mostly L related.

Emma looked over to L who seemed to be occupying himself with the sugar packets. He was completely ignoring the girl who was rambling but would every now and again look up from what he was doing to give the girl a funny look that made Emma smile.

Izzy looked to the boy Emma was sat across from and her mouth almost hit the floor.

"Oh my god." She said in shock.

"What?" Said Emma obviously worried that her friend knew who he was.

"You have got to be the best L cosplayer I have ever seen!" she shouted bounding towards a frightened looking L and pulling an iPhone from the bag she was carrying.

"I'm Elizabeth by the way," she said to L. "Elizabeth Magluven. But most people just call me Izzy or Izzychan because I'm obsessed with anything Japanese. What's your name?" she asked. Obviously she hadn't clocked on that this person crouched before her was actually the real thing. This fact made Emma quite thankful. She would have never heard the last of it if Izzy would have put two and two together.

"I'm Luca," said L as if it was his actual name. "Luca Leigh." He was a very good actor. If he hadn't have made it as the world's best detective he could have very easily have gone into acting.

"Wow Luca, your full name actually begins with L," Izzy said amazed. "Can I take a picture? Your cosplay is awesome!"

"I think you'd best not," said Emma "He's camera shy." She hoped Izzy would just drop it. She couldn't see this going down well.

"Aww that's no fun." Izzy pouted "Please Luca? Can I have a picture?" she practically was begging. L was having a bad sense of de ja vu. This girl reminded him too much of Misa Amane only she was actually fangirling over him and she looked a little different. Her hair was short, black and straight and she wore glasses over her brown eyes. She had darker skin too.

"Ummm..." he put his thumb to his lip and weighed up his options. If he said no to the girl she would possibly throw a tantrum like Misa Amane and hate his guts not that he would care but if he said yes he could in most possibility make the girl happy, please Emma and maybe just maybe make her go away. She was giving him a headache.

"Go ahead," he said completely making Emma spit her drink out everywhere in shock.

"Oops I'd best clean this up," she said and got up to find some napkins.

After she got up from the booth, Izzy took the opportunity to steal her seat and start taking photos of L or Luca, sat in a crouched position drinking his overly sweet coffee and building things out of sugar packets. Sometimes she'd lean over and get herself in the picture smiling and making the peace sign.

"So you and Emma," Izzy started midway through setting up the zoom on her camera for another picture of L. "Are you guys like together?"

"If you mean together as in a couple then no," L said. "I think we are what you might call good friends." He looked up to the ceiling pensively and chewed on his thumbnail. "But then again there is a 10% chance I could maybe fall for her," he trailed off.

"Oh aye," said Izzy giving him a wink. Emma had finally found some napkins and was clearing the table. If she had heard any of L and Izzy's conversation she didn't let on, she just cleaned the table, grabbed all the loose paper and sugar packets and threw them in the bin. When she got back to the booth, she ordered Izzy out of her seat and sat back down.

"Well I'm gonna go get a milkshake and then I'm gonna get out of here," said Izzy getting up. "It was nice seeing you again Emma and nice meeting you Luca. See you guys later."

"Bye," L said in his monotone.

"See you soon," said Emma giving her friend a hug and waving her off.

"Well that was a new experience," said L.

"Yeah," Emma said "My friend is weird," She laughed.

"There is a twenty three percent chance we will be seeing her again," L explained sipping the last of his coffee flavoured sugar from the paper cup.

"Yeah," she laughed "Let's go home. It's been a long day."


	6. Home

**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long with this chapter. First of all I went away on holiday for two weeks and secondly I had a wild bout of Writer's Block. I apologise that this chapter has taken ages! Thanks again to my reviewers and to all people that have read it so far.**

**Special thanks to my friends in Real Life, Azzy, James and Charlotte who have read all the chapters so far and have given me some valuable pointers. I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: The awesomeness that is L doesn't belong to me. He belongs to Death Note which in turn belongs to Tsugumi Oba and Takeshi Obata. All I own is an L plushie that I am still wishing will turn into the real thing. I do own the fabulousness that is Emma Reid though and all her crazy family and friends that may or may not be influenced by real people.**

**Anyways on with Chapter 6...**

**Just be warned this chapter is majorly fluffy! Beware the fluff! haha Oh and the cheese!**

* * *

**L in Real Life**

**Chapter 6**

**Home**

"Let's go home..."

Those three words echoed in his head.

Home. Like he was staying there forever.

He hadn't even been there a day yet and he already was settled in. He didn't want to leave but what about the reason he came here? If he found out that, there was a high chance he might end up in the afterlife if that existed of course. It was proven shinigamis existed, so was it possible there could be an afterlife too?

L was a great detective, he could solve this case quickly but did he want to? He only solved cases he was interested in but was he interested in this one? Did he want to leave the girl he had only just met, yet wanted to learn so much more about?

"L," a voice suddenly said knocking him out of his reverie. "You okay? You just spaced out." Emma scratched her head nervously. "Well I know you sort of always space out but you looked kind of worried."

L happened to notice that they were still sat in the burger place.

"I'm good arigato," L replied "I was merely thinking." He was very cryptic when he wanted to be. Emma shrugged and looked at him like she didn't believe a word he had just said and got out of her chair at the booth.

"Well okay then," she said tapping her fingers on the table as she stood up. "You coming home now or do you want to fry your brain some more?" she asked him with a smirk.

"I'm coming with you," L said stretching out of his crouched seating and standing up with a well patented slouch "Only what does frying your brain mean?" he asked sticking his thumbnail in his mouth and looking at Emma expectantly.

Emma just rolled her eyes and sighed. Those big panda eyes would get her in trouble some day.

* * *

When Emma and L finally returned, parked up the car and got out of it, they noticed a large dark blue car parked outside Emma's home.

"Aw crap my family are back," Emma exclaimed. "I hardly ever see them and when I do, they appear at the most inopportune moment."

"What shall we do then?" asked L. "This seems to be very bad timing on my part."

"You can say that again," said Emma looking over at him. "Okay what we'll do is pretend you are one of my friends from college and you're helping me with some of my college work but then again my mother is the sort of person to be suspicious of boys as friends and also how can you help somebody with illustration work? I don't know." Emma scratched her head exasperated.

"I see," said L rubbing the pad of his thumb against his bottom lip. He looked over at Emma as if a light bulb had suddenly turned on above his head. "Here's what we shall do. We are going to pretend we are a couple."

"WHAT?" Emma exclaimed.

"I will say it again. We are going to pretend we are a couple. If your mother is as suspicious as you say she is, there is an exceedingly high possibility any other excuse you use for a male to be present in your home won't go over to well. But if you say we are dating..." he held his fingers in quotation marks as he said this. "...I can get away with the fact that I am spending large amounts of time with you that otherwise might seem strange to people that don't know the circumstances."

Emma just stared at him as if he had suddenly grown two heads. Yeah she had been majorly crushing on L since she had seen Death Note, and this would be a valuable opportunity to maybe drag him to the dark side but that had always been a fantasy. In reality it was something completely different.

"If you are not comfortable with this Emma, I could think of another arrangement," L said growing weary of Emma's sudden silence.

"No, it's okay," Emma suddenly piped up. "We will act as if we are going out in public, but behind closed doors we will be just two people trying to investigate the reason you were plonked here in the lovely thing we call reality."

"Now we have that decided shall we face the music so to speak?" L looked at Emma expectantly.

"Sure but don't you think we should hold hands or something?" Emma cocked an eyebrow at him. "We are supposed to be dating after all."

"Ah yes," said L. "I haven't had much experience in this department so you'll have to tell me what to do. This seems to be new territory for me."

"Um... I haven't had much experience at the whole dating thing either," admitted Emma. "Well I sort of dated one guy but that's not important."

"You definitely have more experience than I do then," L said.

"Wow," said Emma in awe, "You're such a fridge," she giggled.

"Excuse me?" L asked not understanding what on earth she had just said.

"Nevermind," Emma rolled her eyes at him. "Let's get down to business. First you definitely need to hold my hand in public if this is going to work."

L just nodded showing that he had heard her.

"Secondly you need to have your body as close to mine as possible and thirdly..." She paused.

"Thirdly?" L pressed.

"Um... You'll have to Um..kiss me in public," Emma flushed.

"I see, said L not in the least bit fazed that Emma was flushed beetroot and having a bout of butterflies in stomach. "Right so I need to hold hands with you, keep myself close to you at all times and kiss you in public?"

"Um... Yes," Emma said suddenly finding the floor quite interesting.

"As I said earlier this is all quite new to me but I'll do my best," L explained "Shall we?"

When Emma looked up she didn't expect to see his hand out for her to take hold of. She took hold of it quite gingerly noticing how soft it was in hers and she looked up to L and smiled. L sort of awkwardly smiled back. Bodily contact was something he just wasn't used to, he would try though. Emma's hand was warm to the touch and he strangely liked the feeling of it in his larger hand. It strangely felt like it belonged there.

As the two walked together to Emma's front door, he couldn't help but notice that Emma's body language was displaying all signs that she was physically attracted to him. Her body was facing him and whenever he looked at her she glanced away shyly. He could spark up those sorts of reactions in a female? He never thought it possible. He decided to not comment on it and just walked hand in hand with Emma to meet her family.

Let's go home he thought.


	7. Notice

Author's Note

As of now I won't be continuing L in Real Life. I thank everybody who reviewed and added it to their favourites and I apologise that I'm giving it up before it really got started. I am ashamed to say I have lost interest in writing it and I honestly don't think it is that good. I've never been very good at writing stories with chapters and I thank everybody for putting up with me for as long as you have. You guys are stars.

Maybe one day I might actually complete a multi-chaptered story but not L in Real Life.

Sorry again

A

x


End file.
